What do you do with a sleepwalking Dragon?
by Geekdom advisor
Summary: Izuku gets hit by a quirk that makes him sleepwalk...hilarity happens


DISCLAIMER: Horikoshi is a certifiable creative genius, I am not. Therefore he is the one that owns My Hero Academia, and any partnerships he allows. I am neither of those things, i.e. I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA…this is for fun, and non-profit. Any other references of pop culture belong to their respective franchises and owners, not me.

WHAT DO YOU DO WITH A SLEEPING DRAGON?

Izuku Midoriya was grounded, and has been for the last five days. For once, he did not deserve the grounding, since the only thing he did was not dodge quick enough. On a random patrol, the hero named Deku came across a crime in progress, and like any hero worth his salt, immediately went into action. The criminal was easily apprehended by the One for All user, because who could challenge a powerhouse like him.

However, in the midst of the confrontation, the villain let loose with his quirk. The villain, named Morpheus, activated his inborn ability, and out from his eyes came a beam of light. Now, normally, when a person sees an optic blast, you move out of the way. The green themed hero was about to do just that, but heard the crying of civilians behind him, knowing if he did move, they would be the victims of the quirk.

Quickly, with a boost of his already activated Full Cowling technique going from 8% to 10%, the U.A. student was able to reach the bystanders, and get them out of the way of danger. Unfortunately, even a 10% use of the inherited power is not fast enough to completely dodge the light from the villain's eyes. I mean, Izuku cannot move faster than the speed of light…yet.

Getting tagged by blast, Midoriya did a quick check to see any damage he took, and could not find any. Looking at Morpheus, Deku narrowed his eyes, burst into a big smile, and promptly knocked the guy out.

Deku waited for the police to show up at the scene of the crime, and promptly handed over the captured villain. Giving his report on the incident, the officers were concerned about the young man's brush with the bad guy's quirk. Interrogating Morpheus, he laughed, saying his quirk is not really a combat quirk, but more of a vengeance one. He called it Unfettered Somnambulist, and refused to answer what it actually does, though he did slip that it was only active for about a week.

Upon returning to U.A. High, being the intelligent and responsible student he is, Midoriya went to his homeroom teacher Shouto Aizawa and informed him of the hero work he did. Concerned for his student, and not being completely unaware of medical terminology (and having known a certain R-Rated Heroine for longer than he would like to admit), the always tired teacher informed his student that the villain's quirk probably had something to do with sleepwalking, but not quite sure how that would be connected to being unfettered. To be on the safe side, the educator known as the Pro Hero Erasurehead grounded the green teen.

The grounding consisted of dorm room arrest, unless in class or supervised training. Hero work in the city and his internship was temporarily cancelled. When in his room, the extra security measures most students did not know about were to be activated. Those measures included sealing the windows and door shut, only allowing air through vents, an emergency vault door emerging from both sides of his door, which proceeded to clamp together, and send spokes of solid metal into the floor and ceiling. He also had bars on his windows to show up. This was to help restrain the young man into a safe environment, in case he fell asleep. Although he was not happy about being locked down, Izuku understood the necessity. On a side note, the only others to know about the increased security were the females of class 1-A, and Mineta Minoru. This was due the fact the young women demanded that the measures be activated every night on the letches room, to keep the known pervert at bay….a request that was not very hard to grant.

Thus, on the fifth day, Midoriya was extremely tired of being confined, and after such a long grueling day of school, including a two hour training session, decided he needed to relax with a nice long, warm shower. Using the communal showers on each floor, the young man was able to get the cleansing he wanted. The pulsating rhythmic pounding of the water started to soothe his sore muscles. The gentle warmth of the liquid helped his stress melt away. The peaceful environment let teenage boy's mind drift from many topics, from the latest All Might merchandise he needed to get, the last time he had visited his mother, any updates he could come up for his costume. All these factors led to his exhaustion finally catching up to him, and with a final thought of how cute Ochako has been lately….fell asleep.

"Cry Havoc and let loose the Dogs of war!" went through Aizawa's head at that moment, not knowing why, but getting a bad feeling about it.

On the first floor, majority of class 1-A was actually hanging out, and enjoying each other's company. There was a small group around the television, playing some sort of video game, with players heavily concentrating on their actions, and the spectators heckling and cheering at the same time. A couple of different cliques were together, talking about many things, thought nothing of real consequence.

One these groups just so happened to be the girls of 1-A and Kirishima for some reason, chatting about everything under the sun. in this little gathering, Mina Ashido, the pink skinned xenomorph wannabe, just so happened to be facing the opposite direction of everyone. The viewpoint the acidic one had was towards the elevators of the guys' dorms. She liked sitting there so the where a bouts of everyone was in her mind, and could see who was coming and going.

Thus, when the elevator dinged as opening, our little horned queen was the first to see what was soon to be the cause of an amazing amount of chaos. An event many would remember for years to come.

"Hmm," thought Mina, "everyone's accounted for. No one is absent, except for poor Midori, and he knows he is not allowed down here for the next two days. Who would be getting of the elevator…"

"OH MY GOD!" screeched the excitable young lady, making everyone who heard her turn in her direction.

"Chako, Kiri, I'm sorry. DIBS….I AM CALLING DIBS…MINE!" the break-dancer yelled, pointing towards her claim.

Confused, once again everyone turned their heads and saw….

Izuku Midoriya, in all his glory. Not a stitch on. Water still on his body, trickling down his ripped body, with a little steam coming off. He could be said that he was proudly strutting his stuff, including his "endowment", emphasis on the "endow" part, except for the expression on his face. A somewhat vacant look, with eyes closed, the picture of contented sleep.

The hero Deku, epitomized the phrase "a cool drink of water", though he unexpectedly caused his female classmates (and one or two male ones) to be extremely THIRSTY.

The reactions of his classmates were …..varied to say the least. Many just were gob smacked at the sight, mouth's wide open, tongues hanging out…some with drool. One of whom was a ribbeting young green haired lady, quickly calculating when the next mating season was.

A certain gravity girl "EEEPED" and put her hands on her face trying to hide her blush, and cover her eyes (though she did peak between her fingers even if she denied it later).

Tooru Hakagure, everyone's favorite see through person, whipped out her phone and started recording. Later on she claimed it was because it was so out of place, someone needed to keep a record of events, secretly sending a copy of it to her friends when asked to turn it in as evidence in the future.

Tenya Idia, class president and friend of the green haired accidental nude model, finally engaged his mind and sprinted off towards the person in question, some would almost say he moved faster than his quirk usually allows.

"Midoriya, my friend, this is highly inappropriate. You must head upstairs immediately. I do not understand way you deemed to come down unclothed, but let me help you to your room." The blue haired, glasses wearing speedster declared, reaching out and putting his hand on his exposed comrade's shoulder.

SCRUNCH! CRACLE! SNAP!

In an instant, idia'a arm was broken and twisted into such angles a Cthulhu cultist would have a hard time describing. Tenya mercifully passed out.

Midoriya, after subconsciously dealing with the "threat", turned his head, and seemed to lock on to his target, and slowly started moving forward.

"DEKU!" bellowed out Katsuki Bakugo, "Why the hell are down here flashing us you damn perv." Mineta automatically winced in fear, and after a moment realized, for once the comments were not directed at him.

"I AM GOING TO END YOU! YOU WORTHLESS USER. HOW DARE YOU SHOW US THAT THING!" screamed the explosion user, using his quirk to blast towards the quirk inheritor. As soon as the sweat ammunition quirkiest got within arm's length.

WHAM!

Bakugo disappeared into the new skylight of the first floor.

Slowly moving his arm down, Izuku started walking towards his mission.

"Damn….i got this!" exclaimed Sero Hanta, the tape dispensing young student. Hanta barraged Midoriya with his tape wrapping him head to toe in his quirk's manifestation.

Wrapped like a mummy, Deku was halted, until.

FLEX!

The coverings that were on the unconscious teen burst off him. Putting both his arms down, and relaxing his pectoral muscles, Izuku continued his walk.

Noticing his direction, the young ladies screamed, (some in delight and some in a little fear). Moving from their position, the female classmates went to a more defendable position.

Stopping to gain his bearings, the green machine readjusted his path, and proceeded on his new course.

Watching this, the purple balled pervert Mineta, noticed and yelled "HE'S AFTER THE WOMEN!" The minuscule hero started throwing his sticky quirk at Midoriya, planning to stop him and gain the respect and affection of the ladies. Someone should have toward the lecherous young boy the old adage…"Want to make God laugh, make a plan" as the powerhouse of the young heroes current generation, just continued walking, though his feet did get stuck to the floor. This did not hamper this juggernaut, as he walked, he tore the floorboards where he was bonded to from the Fresh Picked young one's quirk.

"Damn. The grapist is right, SCATTER." Exclaimed the musical female of the group, Kyoko Jiro, as she separated from the other young ladies. Taking this as a good idea, the rest of the heroines in training moved away from each other.

Sensing the movement of his focus move once more, Izuku (who at this point was doing a very reasonable impersonation of a recently time traveled T-800) stopped and waited until the evasion tactics were finished. Determining his destination, Midoriya proceeded (once again) towards his destination.

Recognizing his objective, the Bi-temperature emission quirk manifestor, Shoto Todoroki exclaimed, "He''s focused on Uraraka. Protect her." Hearing a startled and confused "Deku?", the reluctant son of the current number one hero utilized his frozen powers and put up an ice wall, hoping this would be enough to stop the rampage.

It wasn't

At this point, someone could figure out what the unfettered part of the quirk of Morpheus was about. They would only be partially right. When he stated unfettered he meant to be held down by ANYTHING. In the case of young Midoriya, his constant self-doubt about being the successor of All Might, his years of having no confidence due to being bullied….all gone. This was allowing him to access the full power of One For All, without the showy lightning effects, nor the damage he would normally feel being inflicted upon him. For without his active mind telling him this was a given quirk, not really his, he was able to naturally meld with it as if the power had been present since birth.

Being released from all restraints, Izuku was able to do something he never knew with his waking thought processes. You see, he did have a quirk. It was a powered up version of his father's quirk, Fire Breathing. Midoriya never used it, or even realized he had it, because he put mental blocks up around it. Having his father leave, and never coming back, had traumatized the young child so badly that Izuku decided that if he were to develop his father's power, he would never use that quirk. Feeling being quirkless was better than allowing use of the paternal one's gift, Hizashi's son lived through his life, using all the pain to reinforce his mental walls. Thus making one of Deku's proudest moments one hell of a dramatically ironic twist, his match against Todoroki.

"FWOOOSH" came the fire out of Deku's mouth, instantly vaporizing the ice barrier, and melting the remaining sticky balls that were attached to him. Stunning the still present classmates with his new ability, Izuku let the steam from using his new found quirk escape from his mouth, and started towards Uraraka again.

Eijiro Kirishima finally had enough. "Izuku Bro, you got to stop man. What you did to Bakubro, and evey thing else is manly as hell (kiri's eyes glancing down the other boys body real quick), I mean super manly as hell, But you are going too far, you won't get past me."

Activating his Ultimate Move, Kirishima yelled "RED RIOT! UNBREAKABLE!" becoming extremely hard all over, looking almost like a rock golem demon.

Midoriya walked towards his objective, and when faced with the Unbreakable one, showed him unbreakable and unmovable were not the same thing. With a casual backhand, Midoriya's blow knocked the red haired teen through the wall, having him land in 1-B's dorm, proving his unstoppable force.

"EVERYONE STOP!" interrupted Ochako. "This is Deku. No matter what, he wouldn't hurt me. I trust him. Stop attacking, he is literally just defending himself." Then, summoning all her courage, walked up to her friend, and said "What is it Deku? Why did you need to come to me?"

Izuku stopped just a little bit away from Uraraka. With a smoldering glance (even with his eyes closed), gently reached for Ochako's face, while his other arm wrapped around her torso. With more emotion than in a romance section of a bookstore, said "Ochako, I Love You." And kissed her.

Once again, remember Izuku is currently unfettered, meaning his doubts about his feelings, and concerns about being in a relationship are gone. This allowed the young man to express his love for his first friend in a decade, and secret crush, without holding back anything.

The kiss the gravity heroine received was not just a kiss, but a KISS. The type that one would feel from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head. Initially surprised her buddy was kissing her, she eventually melted into the kiss, and started kissing back. Wrapping her arms around her man, returned the feelings presented to her, thinking "Damn, if I knew kissing him was like this, I wouldn't have put my feelings on hold. Full steam ahead now."

The full impact of the embrace between the two young lovers quenched the thirst of all the viewers. It was so pure, so innocent, so heartwarming that no one could think of getting between them. That is, except one, "This is beyond hot. I like them both, I will wait until this settles down more, and see if they could accept me" croaked the unknown one.

His desire to kiss his love finally accomplished, Izuku collapsed into a true deep sleep. Unable (and unwilling) to move him, Ochako looked over her boyfriend? Deciding to get clarity later, the pink cheeked girl was able to get into a sitting position, and stayed in his arms, warning off anyone that wanted to disturb him. The only one she let near was Momo, as she was offering a blanket to help protect Miroriya's modesty, even though it was just a little too late.

Aizawa finally arrived at 1-A dorms, having started running towards the building since having that bad feeling, realized he was too late to the chaos. Pledging to get better at cardio (or finally accepting that teaching job with Ms. Joke since her kids could not be as bad as these), the quirk erasing teacher started the damage control. After finding all the injured kids (including a phone call from 1-B's homeroom teacher, complaining about how one of his students was pancaked by one of Aizawa's ((it was Monoma, so not too big of an issue)), sent them off to Recovery Girl. Confiscating the video from Hakagure, at once both praising her for her quick thinking in obtaining a video for this incident, and condemning her for having such a video, especially at the beginning, Aizawa watched it and determined the appropriate punishments. Oddly enough, no one was punished, since both sides were acting in defense of others or self, and use of quirks was allowed since they did have provisional licenses.

To prevent another occurrence, the sleep deprived hero had Ochako stay in Izuku's room for the final two days…though promised expulsion if anything untoward happened. Izuku (once he woke up) started being flustered by the decision, until Ochako kissed him, calming him down. The two talked out their feelings, and did start dating. Their love was unbreakable, considering what they had to go through to having it being admitted was understandable. The couple stayed together for many years, and did unify in marriage later on. The only hiccup during this time frame was when a certain friend of theirs took a leap and admitted to liking them both. After a lot of consideration, well, what happens between friends, behind closed doors, during the rainy season, is no one's business but their own.

After watching the video of his excursion, Izuku tried to access that level of competence. At the beginning he wasn't able to, however, he was able to access 50% Full Cowling after the escapade. Figuring it was because he overcame one of his emotional hurdles, his love for Ochako, went about therapy and training to see if he could progress that way. Once again, his ability to observe and break down a problem helped him, he ultimately was able to go "juggernaut" mode temporarily a year after the incident. And with two more years, got it to be his standard mode.

Shocked in the video about breathing fire that was one ability he always had trouble accessing…until the idea to get unfettered again strangely lead to him discovering a way to learn the flaming mouth ability. Instead of getting unfettered, he got plastered…i.e. completely and totally drunk. After doing this a few times (and accidentally burning down three bars), he came to the conclusion it was more hassle than it was worth….after all, gaining the powers of previous One For All users made breathing fire a paltry need.

For the class of 1-A, they did learn two valuable lessons that day. Do not disturb a sleepwalker. And leave sleeping dragons (as some would start thinking Deku as) alone.

This eventually led to a class joke motto:

When confronted with a sleepwalking dragon….Don't. Just Don't

AUTHOR'S NOTES: FLAME SHIELD ON!

This is the fastest I have ever been from concept, to story, to posting. I really even don't remember my inspiration for this. I guess I just needed a laugh.

Yes, I may or may not have implied an IzuOchaTsy. I am primarily an IzuOha shipper, but can acknowledge Tsuyu as a viable candidate for shipping. And well, I am not against a special relationship between a few close friends, if love and respect is involved.

As for Daddy's fire breathe….i had a hard time coming up with a way to get past the ice barrier. I wanted to do a flex, but a lot better story had already done that, and had already done a flex. I thought of electricity heat form and walking through it, but that was too similar to the other story, and felt it would take too long. Since we still have not seen Daddy Midoriya, and there are tons of theories out there, I figured if Izuku did get that quirk, he probably would not have wanted it (subconsciously) if Daddy went away for a very bad reason. Hey, it happened with Todoroki, who says lightning can't strike twice?

I hope you all enjoyed, and see you next story…whatever it maybe.


End file.
